Winner Takes It All
by CulinaryChef
Summary: King Toya's feelings of handing over his beloved little sister Sakura to her "chosen." Song is The Winner Takes It All from Mamma Mia!


_I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through_

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Toya?"

"You really… love that brat, don't you?"

"He's not a brat!"

_Though it's hurting me_

"I swear, Yukito, if she doesn't run away with that hole-digging twerp by next year, I'll be surprised…"

_Now it's history_

"I know it's hard, Your Majesty, but he's her chosen, remember?"

_I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too_

"Yes, I get that, Yukito - and it's Toya by the way - but… I've tried so hard to just protect her from everything and now she's in the hands of some brown-haired brat, you know?"

_Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

"He's a good kid, Your Maj-"

"Toya."

"…Toya. You just have to trust him. Give it time."

"I've given him time! I still don't like him. Just… something about him. I can't put my finger on it, but… whatever. What's done is done. I can't change anything. Might as well accept it…"

_The winner takes it all_

Ok kid, just take her. Take my whole world.

_The loser standing small_

Leaving me here with nothing.

_Beside the victory  
That's her destiny  
_

That's how it's played out. You're her chosen, you little brat. Yukito's visions are never wrong.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence_

She's my little sister, you know? I just want to make sure she's taken care of, and I don't know how apt a job that rascal can do of that.

_Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there_

She's grown up to be a beautiful young woman, very kind and sweet. Hope no one will take advantage of that. I've always felt obliged to keep her under my watch, protect her from all of the strange people and things in this world - including that boy Syaoran. And who knows who or what else they will encounter as their journey plays out?

_But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules  
_

Who am I kidding? You can't change destiny. You can't challenge fate.

_The gods may throw the dice  
Their minds as cold as ice_

So Yukito's sending them to some witch, huh?

_And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear_

Where does that leave me?

_The winner takes it all_

That would be the kid. She's in his hands now, Toya, just face the facts.

_The loser has to fall_

And her older brother - the one who's watched over her silently and diligently these past years… what do I do now?

_It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?  
_

Call me overprotective. Sure. Maybe I am. But no matter how unsure I am about her journey, I have to learn to live with it. Who am I to contradict what the fates have in store for her? It's her - no, _their_ - destiny. Who am I to argue that?

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?_

Oh, you better not even come close to that, you archaeologist jerk.

_Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?_

"Hi Syao!"

"H-hi, Princess."

Darn it. Why do you have to be so happy when you're with him?

_Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you_

I hope you know that, sis. I hope you know that while you're on your 'amazing' journey, I'm here, watching the storm of the ruins, thinking the worst and praying for your safety.

_But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

That's life. As we've already established.

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low_

The people love their princess. I love their princess. We're all wishing for your safety, sis.

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend_

He started off as simply the son of the residential archaeologist who was to investigate our kingdom's ruins. And now… he's become so much more. For better or for worse.

_A big thing or a small_

Of course it's a big thing! This is the princess of Clow we're talking about. The gifted child. The miracle worker. Everyone's friend. And most importantly, my younger sister.

_The winner takes it all  
_

Just go, you little rapscallion. Get out of here. And take care of her.

_I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad_

Hmph. Some king I am, getting all sappy over this.

_And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand_

"Your Majesty?"

"What, Yukito?"

"She'll be fine. He's a good kid. He'll be right here with her the entire time."

"Yeah, that's the problem!"

_I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence_

It probably makes Yukito a little uneasy to see me, the king, his closest and oldest friend, like this. Shape up, Your Highness.

_But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

Yes, how many reminders do I need that Sakura's off with some chestnut-haired twerp to another world?

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

Come back soon.

_The winner takes it all_

"Come now, Your Majesty. It's getting late. Stop staring out the window. I know you're worried, we all are. But there's nothing you can do right now except pray for her safe return."

"Sure."

"I mean it… Toya."

"Well you called me by my real name at least. That's a start."

"Let's go. The cooks have prepared dinner."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright."

"Winner takes all, I guess…"

**Ok, done! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just finished my two-week crash course in driver's education. Got my permit! -^-^-. Now I'll have a lot more time to write. **

**That was my first songfic. What did you think? I just wanted to have a combination of dialogue and Toya's thoughts, not any action going on the background, so I hoped you could follow ok. That's what I get for the weather being too hot to do anything but watch Mamma Mia, and when I heard this song, Toya was the first thing I thought of. He really cares for his younger sister the princess, and I wanted to put it to song (the solution to everything, just ask the Nerima Daikon Brothers). Plus, not too many fics are written about Toya. He always needs more love. I must have listened to this song about 10 times to get all of my - er, Toya's - ideas intact, and I'm listening to it yet again as I post this.**

**Toya: Seriously, how many reminders am I gonna get that that stupid brat is her chosen and he's destined to be with her?**

**Me: A lot.**

**Toya: -.-' Does she know that every day, I'm thinking of her?**

**Me: Yes. And so does your boyfriend Yukito.**

**Toya: My what? *chases after CulinaryChef with various household… er, kingdom hold items***

**Me: Whoops, gotta run! Please click that magical blue button at the bottom that says "Review." As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
